Cowboys and Cross Dressers!
by Captara
Summary: Secretly,blouses and dresses has always been interesting to Riku.But too bad in this town it's strictly forbidden,the penalty is death or a transfer.Forgot to mention, falling for your best friend all at the same time.So what if you were sentence to death, or worst deported to an unknown land. Will Riku get found out? Will Sora ever know about Riku's feelings for him? Uke!RikuXSora
1. Forbidden Dreams

**Aright hello again! Ohh and yes I am alive and kicking apparently and with some new material! I have been thinking about a western story for some time thanks to my dad loving western shows so much. So I think I secretly get this from one of his silly shows. Well maybe. **

**Anyway yes it is a little twisted and weird but bear with me because it will be nice and juicy I promise. This is for all the uke!Riku fans out there that only want Riku with Sora! I understand people have their likes and so do we. Now, for the most important people who helped me get the courage to write uke Riku stories and is keeping me going, I would love to personally dedicate this chapter story to:**

**youkai chick supreme**

**Nierx**

**chii-yuki**

**Citrus Sunscreen**

**And the many more uke!Riku fans out there!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy or their Characters.**

**Cowboys and Cross Dressers!**

**Chapter 1: Forbidden Dreams**

When people think about the old western days, they think of the gun busting, horse ridding, and Indian friend making cowboys of our age. To tell you the truth, I don't think it was like that all the time. The most important thing about that time was how classy and original it was. To the dresses and the bars, all right down to the fights over the most beautiful women. The air was warm and it felt crisp and clean. The horses were fed and the drinks were being served. The towns people looked happy and the crime rate was to it's lowest for the longest. If you ever had the chance to come to that peaceful little town they might just hug you for the hell of it. Well, maybe not hug you after all everyone was straight there. As they say, nothing is perfect. So, it had nice inns and very fancy eating out places, they were still paranoid of new 'different' people though. The woman would surly change a man's point of view if he ever was 'different' from the average guy. Still, the town was beautiful.

Okay maybe Riku didn't care so much about the women but hay it's a start. It amazed him to know end, mostly on how such elegance could fit into his little world. His best friend wouldn't understand, because he didn't either. It seemed like he was different from the start. While other little boys were shooting the bad guy, Riku was trying on his mothers dresses. Luckily for Riku, no one knew about that, not even his best friend.

The sliver haired male sighed as he looked at the large clock tower. He wasn't late this time for his class, but it still made him nervous. It was a special class to educate people on how to travel and learn new languages. For his age he would have been considered an eligible and very intelligent man. Sadly, he was really just a nineteen year old guy that wanted to explore the country that also had great brains. His wish would have to be put on hold though as a loud clash rang through his ears followed by yelling.

A spiky haired male came running from out of one of the inns. He laughs as one of the women tries to chase after him with a very mad expression on her face. The way her under garments were showing spoke for the actions of Riku's best friend. The male runs up to Riku and gets on his horse. "Ri, hurry go!" He yelled while looking at the back of them. The woman gaining on them both yelling, "How dare you! Y-you crocked child you!" Riku doesn't look but softly urges his beloved, Dawn, to go. She bucks up before taking off leaving the poor embarrassed woman behind in their dust. Sora held onto Riku, only because he forgot how fast Dawn could go when ordered.

She ran through the town with mighty speed, the wind in her hair. She was quite fast to be a female, not saying that female horses can't go or anything. Riku didn't care; he loved her more than anything. After all, in that section of the land American Paint horses were becoming rare. She was beyond beautiful. Her bust, lower legs, hips and tail was a smooth chocolate brown, and everywhere else including her mane down to her back was a beautiful white blond.

She was his favorite horse every since she was just a small cult. He loved her ever since he was granted with her on his family's ranch. Dawn has never let Riku down and including her masters' friend as well. She wouldn't let anyone else ride her besides Riku or Sora. It was also cute how the brown swirled around her blue eyes. Yes, indeed she had blue eyes.

The male that was still laughing was named Sora. He was the dare devil in secret. Only Riku knew that secret and that's not even how they met. They became friends when they were picking their horses. Their fathers wanted them to join the army together, and Sora didn't want to have anything to do with it. Sora hates blood. He lost his horse that day; thankfully he's not dead or anything. The horse Sora picked was still at his family's ranch down back east. His favorite was a whiteArabian, named Wisdom. The memories made him become quiet, but once they were out of the busy part of town he started talking. Well until Riku yelled at him.

"What the hell were you doing?" The annoyed Riku said almost ripping the hair out of Sora's skull.

"Um…well you see I was trying to help her and I tripped. So when I looked up her um…under garments were in my hands."

Riku stares at him blankly. "Sora! I told you to don't even go in there…A lot of mess starts around women…and drinking!"

The conversation then became quiet as the ride came to an end. "Look I'm sorry Riku I didn't mean to use you as my get away cart. It really was an accident. You know I wouldn't just go into some place and grab some girl's cloths off." The platinum blond stared at Sora looking into the others eyes. "Fine, I believe you then…though what were you doing in there? You don't drink…" The next thing Riku noticed was that Sora started hugging from behind, shocking the other.

The chocolate brunet smiled greatly. "Thank you, I knew you would understand…Actually it was to get a trade for these pots. Ms. Aerith asked me to go for her.

"Ohh, well just be more careful next time…"Riku blushed before pushing Sora off of him.

Wondering why Riku pushed him off, Sora shrugs before happily asking, "Sure okay…So want to go get something to eat?"

"Is that all you ever think about, food?" started Riku as he turned his horse towards the place for food and drinks. Sora gently taps his chin actually thinking about the question. "Hmm...Maybe… and what you maybe up to. That's about it…I can't seem to think of anything else I might think about all day."

* * *

The pair made it back into town when the heat was all over. The woman must have given up since she lost anyway. And the bars were starting up anyway. Sora walked first as Riku and Dawn walked behind him. For some odd reason Riku wanted to lie down, but he didn't say anything. After passing up the shopping district, the sliver haired young man paused while looking at the dresses. He stared as the sign read, 'Newest fashion on the Market'. It made him want to gasp with excitement, if only he could. He places his hand on the glass while gazing upon the fine material. Sora was starting to talk to himself when he noticed Riku wasn't behind him, but looking at some window.

He slowly treks back and looks at the garments before them both. He pauses before thinking of the perfect conclusion. "Ah, Riku some day you will have a girl to wear that for you…" To bad his idea was completely wrong. The other blushes before turning around. "You stupid idiot! I don't want a woman! I er…yet I meant. I was just admiring it that's all." He turns away from Sora and heads on thinking on how to change the story quickly. Sora grins before following after.

"Riku don't be embarrassed, if there's a girl you like I'll help you get her! Come on just tell me where is she an—"

"Leave me alone! It's not like that at all…!" Riku glares, if he was paying any attention he would have noticed how red the other had gotten. "I don't have some secret crush or anything like that…!" He climbs onto Dawn and makes her go with a quick kick, not even staying to hear what Sora had to say.

Sora blinks before wondering what he had said wrong. How was he suppose to help, or in other words how was he suppose to handle this? He didn't know as he watched Dawn take a turn towards the inns that lined the outer skirts of the town. Sora looked down before glancing at the store once more.

* * *

A single sliver and black brush was laid down on the vanity as Riku fixed his night cloths. It seemed like silk was his favorite and his room didn't seem very manly at all. He didn't care, who did he have to fix his room for anyway besides himself. He finished buttoning his shirt and started working on tying his hair for the night. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Riku ignored it. "Go away!"

"Ri, let me in please?" Sora pleaded sadly from the outside of Riku's room door.

"No, leave…" Riku spat out loudly as he glared at the door with all his might trying to make the brunet go away, far away.

The only thing Riku forgot was that he gave Sora an extra key for him to use at his will. This would have been a very bad time for Sora to use it. Softly, he opened the door with a small cheeky smile plastered on his face. "I'm sorry…again! I don't know what actually happened but I'm sorry…" He said while making his way towards the flat chair Riku was currently sitting on. Only silence was heard from the room as the other kept brushing his hair. Sora sighed before tapping Riku on the shoulder. "Hay look I said I was sorry, what else do I have to do to make you feel better?"

"Get me another appointment with the traveling class…"

"Huh?" Sora had no idea that the sliverette was going on about. So he just guessed, again. "Oh, it's that school for ones who want learn how to travel to over worlds and such right?" Riku nodded before adding onto the conversation. "And guess why I happen to be there on time when you were running for your life?" Still brushing out some knots in his hair. Sora thought about this for a moment. He started to place an outline in his head for all the town's shops and schools. Then it hit him, Riku was late for an interview because of him. He didn't just leave him behind to run from the woman, but without a single word saved him. "Ohh….you were about to..." Riku shakes his head before placing the brush down and looks at him before smiling sadly. "I'm too nice to you…Sora"

Sora turned to face the other. "But aren't you smart enough to just leave?"

"No because I failed in school remember…I was too ugly to pass Ms. Larxene's class…."The sliverette exclaimed while lowering his head slightly.

"That's not true!" Sora defended. "You were just too pretty that's why she failed you! You were smart too…even now…" ,cocking his spiky head to look at Riku from under all that hair, causing Riku to smile a little.

"I still failed no matter how you put it…" Riku starts brushing his bangs out. "She told me her reasons in secret when we all left."

"Ah, Riku I didn't mean—I didn't know…okay look don't worry, I'll help you get another date at the school. Hopefully, I won't get in your way again." Sora tries every year to stay out of the way, but it seems like every time Riku gets the chance to go, something always happens. The last time Riku tried to go, Sora was really sick and on the verge of dying if Riku didn't go to the next town to get the medicine. It was also the help of Dawn since she's so fast. Every year Sora had failed him in come type of way.

Riku nods before pausing. "What are you doing?" The brunet smiles while brushing the other's hair. "Aw come on let me brush your hair…." There was a sudden push and Sora ended up on the floor. It seemed like the poor boy always seemed to be on the floor lately. It must have been fate. Well, that's what Sora thought anyway.

"No, you can't…it's my hair…" Riku exclaims.

The fallen friend gets back up with a laugh. "Riku come on, they say that people only let those who are very special to them brush their hair."(1) Riku glares slightly at the other. "Who said you were special to me?" He announces before pausing to think. _Okay so he might be a little special to me…okay damn it maybe a lot….Stop pestering me_ conscience!

The brunet sits next to him and nuzzles his shoulder. "Hay don't be mean, you know you love me!" He grabs Riku around the shoulders and hugs him tight. He knew this was the best method to get Riku to loosen up. He didn't know why but it seemed to always work and that's what mattered.

Suddenly, Riku becomes quiet before turning from him. He looks at the mirror before closing his eyes. "Fine, you can brush my hair…" He couldn't quite remember where they saying came from, until it hit him. He blushes while his eyes were still closed; still he was surprised Sora got the quote wrong yet close.

"Great! Now stay still so I won't mess up." The other stays still while Sora goes into concentration mode. He softly places his hand under the base of the hair and started to brush it. He smiled knowing that not a lot of guys had such long hair that was actually healthy. "Riku when was the last time you layered out your hair?"

"It was about two weeks ago…" The other stated flatly.

"It's grown out since then Ri…"

"I know I have to cut it…"

"What?! Why? It's pretty the way it is…" Sora shouted loudly.

As on cue, Riku looks down towards the floor. "Sora men don't have long hair…I have to cut it…" A small section of his hair becomes undone from behind his ears, flailing in front of the right side of his face. "It's a disgrace…like father always said…" Sora pauses in his ministrations and kindly pulls back the fallen part, leaning inches from Riku's neck.

The brunet stays quiet still brushing his hair until confessing quietly. "Hay look it doesn't matter what your dad said. You have beautiful hair, and I like it so keep it. It makes you well you…" Riku looks up before glancing at Sora not caring that it was a little too close. It made the platinum blonde happy to be this close to his friend anyway.

"Really? You really like it Sora?" The brunet smiles while nodding. "I wouldn't lie to you…besides I like how smooth it is." He explains while gliding his fingers through the body if it.

The room gets quiet once more, while Riku balls his fists. He wanted to say something so bad, to finally get it off of his chest. But he was a fool, how could he just confess in a moment like this. Sora was only complimenting him, not sharing his deepest desires for him. Even though, Riku wouldn't mind that either. After getting some courage to say something, "Sora I have always—"

"Okay boys time to get some sleep;you all have work in the morning. And I don't want to hear how tired you guys are…huh? Sora what are you doing on the floor?" Aerith, their boss and caretaker asked.

Riku had long but pushed Sora far away from him, leaving the other on the floor rubbing his head once again for that night. He was blushing like mad as he got up from his vanity chair and walked towards his bed not looking at the others. Sora on the other hand slowly got up. "You like pushing me don't you…?" He said while smiling, before he looked at Aerith. "Okay, I'll head to bed. I must be bothering Ri anyway. Good night Riri, Miss Aerith…" He announced while walking out of the door and down the hall. Riku held his hands together over his chest trying to slow down his heart beat. Why? Why must life be so hard? He was so close too. He places his face in his hands. Aerith frowns. "Um, did I interrupt anything?"

Quickly, the other smiles and shakes his head no. "Aha, no I was just um...heading to bed anyway…" She smiles before waving to him. "Ohh, well okay good night Riku…" She closes the door behind her leaving the room nice and quiet. Riku falls onto his bed before curling up into a ball. "I'm so stupid…so very stupid…How could I ever say anything to you?" He covers his face with his pillow letting his frustrations and pain in the form of tears out. Dawn, who was in the stables, opens her eyes. She softly gets up walking towards the door before easily opening the lock. Looking around still flapping her tail, she walks towards one of the windows. It was amazing how intelligent and ESP she was. She has remembered what window was her master's and had a feeling something was wrong.

Without making a single sound, she takes a stick and taps the window. Riku pauses before sniffing slightly. He slowly gets up walking towards the window. She greets him when he finally opens it, licking his cheek gingerly. He smiles while only a few tears stop falling. "Dawn, hold on a second okay girl?" She shakes her head before stepping back from the window. He runs into his closet and grabs a jacket before climbing out of the window. "Come on, I need to get away from here right quick…" She waits patiently while be climbs her bare back and settles him self. "Okay girl, let's go to that field you love so much." She stomps her huffs before running, passing by all the other inns.

Sora blinks hearing hoofs before a slight take off glide. He opens his window with the lights off and spots Riku going off somewhere into the night. He smirks just wondering where the other could be going off too. It didn't worry him though, because after all he'll find out tomorrow morning. They had some heavy lifting the next day, and teasing Riku would be so much fun.

* * *

**That line was from Rozen Maiden, when Shinku was saying to Jun that only a lady would only let a gentleman special to her brush her hair. I can't remember the exact words she said but you get the point.**

**Okay another note. I know it's weird and a little off place with now, but like I said I'm horrible with the first chapters! I'm still practicing though, but yeah. I hope you liked it, and I already have the next chapter half typed up already. I really want to have fun with this story since it means a lot to me. So I'll continue even if no one reviews it. **

**Thanks for the time if you have read or reviewed it. I'll see you next time, until then,**

**~Yuki's out!**


	2. Perfected Bonds

**Why hello there my good friends. It really is good to see you and hope you all are doing well. I missed this story and hope no one thought it was dead. I just needed a long break and time to think on what I wanted to do with my life. After some life changing stuff, I have found my light again.**  
**Also, I wanted to let you all know that I have got addicted to (Dream Drop Distance) Riku and (Birth By Sleep) Vanitas. I think this pairing is super cute and well, for every Sora there needs to be a Riku type right? I even started a community too! So if you see stories popping up, it might just be me lol XD**

**youkai chick supreme**

**Nierx**

**chii-yuki**

**Citrus Sunscreen**

**And the many more uke!Riku fans out there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy or their Characters.**

**Cowboys and Cross Dressers!**

**Chapter 2: **** Perfected Bonds**  


**Last Time:**

_Sora blinked hearing the hoofs take off gliding. He opens his window with the lights off and spots Riku going off somewhere into the night. He smirked wondering just where the other could be going off too. It didn't worry him though, because after all he'll find out tomorrow morning. They had some heavy lifting the next day, and teasing Riku would be so much fun._

* * *

Nearly six'o clock in the early morning, Sora was ruffly awakened to the smell of pancakes and heavy syrup. Comically, Sora found himself munching on the duck feather filled pillow drooling his dreams away. There was plenty of times that the young man had a mouth full of feathers. Yet, that never seemed to deter his appetite for the fluffy delights that awaited him downstairs. Aerith, their caretaker, was a good cook. She would turn muk into something that was far more beautiful than what it should be. Though to Sora, Riku was the best cook of all time, and he wasn't afraid to shout it out to the whole town either. That included the world as well.

_Riku, that's right! I need to find out why he ran off into the night like he did...I wonder is he awake yet._

Sora slowly pulled the covers off of his body and headed to the washroom. He wanted to move quicker, but his body was still groggily from his deep slumber. He stood in front of the bronze rimmed mirror making faces at himself before his thoughts trailed back to the silver haired male again. He pondered just exactly how was he going to get Riku another shot at the traveling agency. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy job, no, but he still had to give it a try. Then, another thought came to him. What if he found out just where Riku really wanted to travel too? He then would try and persuade the agency into letting him go.

The plan was amazing to start off with, but would Riku really tell him that much? Sora slowly found himself frowning in the mirror, because it finally hit him. Riku must have wanted to leave. He must have wanted to leave everyone here, and most of all, him. A few of his chocolate spikes altered to a small limp. He didn't want Riku to leave, but if it made the other happy. He would do anything, even if it meant loosing his best friend.

A knock at the door snapped Sora out of his dreadful whims. Riku groaned on the outside of the door. "Sora! Hurry up I need to pee!" Sora smiled before yelling out, "Okay hang on Riri!" He quickly washed off everything that needed to before coming out of the washroom. He moved out of the way as Riku bolted in. "Thank you!", he quickly got out before locking the door behind him. This was indeed the perfect time to ask at least one question he had. Sora grinned wider than a drunk in a wine collector's storehouse. "Hay Riku how did you sleep?"

There was a short silence that greeted Sora before sudden movement. "I slept well, how about you?" Riku asked while washing his face. Sora nodded as if to agree on his sleeping terms. "I slept well, um I was just wondering how is Dawn doing today? I know she likes to come to your window alot." The silver haired male ran a hand through his locks before answering that one. He wondered if Sora had somehow seen him and her last night. Yet, his lack of mockery in his voice told him otherwise. "Well, she is doing okay, being picky as usual."

"Oh okay." Sora replied quickly with a smirk. "Well don't take too long Riku, I'll eat all your pancakes." While behind the safety of the door, Riku smiled, placing a hand on the old oak door. "Yeah yeah! I'm coming.._Sora_"

* * *

The build-in tavern and inn wasn't the best of places in town, but to the young men Sora and Riku it was home. Aerith was the only woman in town, brave enough to tell her fellow females that having almost grown men live with her meant absolutely nothing to her. she was never scared of them, and was the only one to get them to do her bidding. Ever since that day she saw them wondering the roads on Dawn, she knew they needed a home. So, she thought why not? She figured having the boys around would help her run a better, cleaner tavern. The young brunet wasn't wrong five years ago for her decision, and even now she felt she had did the right thing. In a way, she felt like she practically raised them. So when Sora came running down the stairs, she was not hesitant to pull him by the ear. "Sora! What did I tell you 'bout running in this house? Hun, them pancakes ain't going no where!"

Sora yelped with the sudden pressure on his ear before whimpering a little at her. "Ah! I know I'm sorry! Let go Aeri!" She frowned before sighing, letting the man go. "Sora, you are nineteen years old, you should know better. You don't see Riku ever running anywhere." She preached while making her way towards the stove. She leaned down to make sure the light was still keeping the rest of the food warm. Aerith knew just how much Riku seemed to like staying in the washroom for what seemed like days. Her brown hair flicked over her shoulder quickly just in time before Sora could get a fork full of the waffles.

"Sora!"

The young brunet jerked before slamming the fork back down. "What?! I wasn't going to eat it!" She cocked an eyebrow at him before pointing a knife at him. "I'm watching you mister." All Sora could do was grin. His expression seemed to lighten even more as Riku walked down the stairs in all his glory. Sora gawked in awe watching Riku make beautiful strides across the kitchen, silver flowing strands that seemed to be minutes behind him. Now Sora wasn't into the male body or anything, but Riku seemed to always spark something within him. Riku caught him staring before sticking his tongue at the other boy bragging, "I took your eggs."

Sora remained quiet at the challenge. He just smiled before placing his hands out to interlock with Aerith and Riku. They began to say grace, yet Sora had another prayer in mind. _Please God up in Heaven, don't let Riku and I ever get broken up. I would miss those secret smiles he gives, and most of all that strength he gives me everyday. Amen. _

* * *

Once breakfast was all said and done, Riku and Sora was gently ordered to get to their chores for the day. Sora was happy to do this job, because it meant plenty of time to ask Riku where he wanted to travel to. Riku on the other hand, didn't like this slient time with the other, only because it very difficult to ignore Sora when he picked up heavy things. The brunet grabbed a large crate of Roddenberry carrying it to the storage house before glancing at Riku. "Riri-I have been wondering how to get you into the travel agency." A large clunk rung out of the storage house before Riku was even able to look at Sora. "Really now?"

Sora bit his lip. "Well, yeah. I mean maybe if I tell them where your dream place is they might let you go." A large box was placed down by the albino before he could answer. "I don't know Sora, that's the thing. I don't really know where I want to go. Hmm, maybe Paris. I heard that it's beautiful there." He sighed while staring up into the sky. Sora frowned while scratching the back of his head. "Um, Riku I kinda want to ask you something. Now I know, I have no right in asking you. But this means a lot to me so please don't turn me down Riku."

_Turn him down? What is he talking about?_ Riku glanced back down to earth, mostly to Sora.

"Riku I have been thinking about this for a good moment now, and I hope you understand. I know I have no right in asking this but, please."

_What the hell is he TALKING ABOUT? _Riku panicked.

"Riku I-I really want to be with you, I really do, so please don't say no!"

"Sora is this a joke? Are you playing around with me, because it's not funny!" Riku growled at the brunet as the other tried to explain.

"R-Riku no, I just don't want you leaving me behind. Please say I can come with you! We have been best friends for far too long to just split up now! Please, if you are going to Paris bring me with you! I promise I won't be a burden to you anymore!"

The silver haired male paused clearly stunned at what he thought was a confession. Yet he was wrong in one way, Sora was confessing just not for the thing he so wished for. Placing his head down almost to the point of no return, Riku huffed out a 'sure'. Sora wanted to smile if it weren't for the fact that Riku didn't look so happy about it. He slowly moved towards the silver haired male tugging him into an embrace. "Riku I'm sorry, I had no right in asking you. I didn't mean to intrude in your space. I get it, you don't want to be anywhere near me. I-I understand. I just hope that you take care of your-"

"Shut up..."

"Ri-"

"I said shut up...I don't want to hear anymore..."his voice cracked.

Sora glanced into his arms looking at Riku whom still hadn't moved away from him. He leaned to the side to try and see his face, but was only greeted with tears. The brunet quickly went into protective mode and held the other tighter to give as much support as he could. "Riku, please don't cry, I haven't seen you cry since we were kicked off our family ranch." Riku slowly nodded and tried to enjoy the warm embrace that he wished he could call his own. He allowed Sora to rub his arms a little longer until the town guards walked by.

"Naw ya'll stop that huggin, it's ain't right. Stop that now."

Sora glanced over to look at them, getting ready tell them a thing or two about it. Yet, Riku beat him to it by pushing him off, glancing at the officers. "Oh so sorry gentleman, you see I felt a little faint with all this heat. You know, can't help it with being an albino and all." He joked at his own appearance, not caring about the sickly stares he was given by the officers.

They raised up their belts in a threateningly manner. "Well, try to keep out of the sun if you gonna keep passing out. We'll be watching you." They turned slowly and started to talk amongst themselves. Yet, they made sure that Riku could hear 'funny looking queer' as they dissipated into the sheriff's building.

Sora moved to go after them to make them apologize to Riku, yet the platinum blonde grabbed his forearm. "But Riku, they just insulted you! I can't just stand here and let them get away with that, let go!"

Riku slowly shook his head while smiling at the brunet. "Sora don't worry about it. I'm not insulted by what others think or say to me. You don't have to defend my honor." He smiled a little again while tugging on Sora's arm to follow him. "Come on, there is something I have been meaning to show you. I think it's that time that I do." The brunet silently growled on the inside of his head, and permanently placed those two guards on his hit list. Yet, with Riku pulling on him he reluctantly began to follow the other. Riku kept pulling the other towards the stables where Dawn stood there watching a yellow butterfly flutter around her. She moved her hooves as she watched the pair come closer towards her. Sora quickly ran up to her, rubbing her soft mane.

Dawn neighed proudly while leaning down for Sora to get the good spots. Aerith had already finished her part of the job, cleaning the stables. She stood up from tending the other horses she had for sale or to borrow. "Were are you guys headed off too?"It was Sora and Dawn's turn to stare at Riku.

"Well, I wanted to show something to Sora, it's a secret though so..." Aerith smiled before closing her eyes, giving off a soft hum. "Dilly Dally Shilly Shally, be back before dinner. I hope you finished all the chores before you start going off to God knows where?" Sora quickly hopped onto Dawns back kicking the latch open before making her go. He leaned down to quickly grab Riku by the waist causing the other to yelp. "See ya later Aerith!" Sora yelled before Dawn took off in another direction. Aerith huffed blowing her brown bangs from out of her face. The remaining dust from the large animal was all that was left, she had to just giggle.

"Oh Sora you and your weird way of showing how much you are a rebel. I just hope you will finally figure out what's the most important thing in your life." She sighed while looking at the large chicken clucking at her to finally release the seed that was left in her hands. "Alright, I hear you Missy Lou"

* * *

Dawn slowly came to a slow trot as Sora raised Riku up higher to place the other in front of him, almost sitting him on his lap. He grinned a little seeing Riku frizz up at his sudden touch, making the silverette glare. Sora gingerly poked his tongue out at him before making Riku turn around and grab the reigns. "I know, just shut it and steer, Riku." There wasn't much that Riku could say really, he actually couldn't say anything at all really. He moved to get more comfortable in his position pausing when Sora leaned his head on his right shoulder. The little things like this never made Riku truly grieve, just blush like a mad man. Yet, that only made Dawn glance back to look at her master fluster up. He glanced down at her, and he could have sworn that she mocked at him like, 'oh my, master you like that don't you?'

Riku sighed before tugging on the reigns to make her move into the direction that he wanted. She neighed softly and turned to her master's command. She was led more towards the west where the desert wasn't so hot and humid. She kept on running and at a certain point took over. She knew this trail all to well, and was even wondering did her master finally wanted to show Sora their secret spot. She neighed loudly and pushed on forward faster than any other horse could do.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Dawn and company finally reached the secret oasis. The palm trees swayed in the gently breeze, giving off that calm notion. Sora moved off of Riku's shoulder to take in fully what was being shown to him. Dawn slowed down a tad bit as if she was a tour guide, moving here and there to give Sora the full view. The brunet moved a little to watch as the small trickling rivers flowed down hill. He had never seen something like this before, and he was from a wealthy family, yet they never had anything like this. Riku moved the reigns towards the left to make her go down the hill a little to show the other more of the beautiful land. As soon as he did that, all that Sora could see was land full of plant life and sea creatures. He had to admit, he didn't have a thing for fish, but seeing the rainbow colors changed his mind. He looked up towards the sky and saw toucans croaking, which he thought was a cross between a frog and a pig sound. Riku chuckled a little at Sora trying to pick a fight with the bird. He clearly never heard of such a thing before, yet Riku the first time coming there didn't either.

The group stopped the moving tour to rest near the spot that clearly was made into a resting area. It was compressed leaves the size big enough for a grown man and his horse. Sora stared at Riku as the other got off of the horse. He did the same before commenting about what he saw last night. "Hay Riku, so this was where you and Dawn ran off too." Dawn and Riku stared at Sora before looking at each other. Yet, she flicked her master in the butt before walking off to take a drink of water from the flowing river. The platinum blonde ran a hand through his hair before sighing. "Yeah so what, I like to come here when I'm depressed."

It was the spiky haired one to move, he walked slowly towards Riku in a sneaky fashion. "Really? So that either means you were depressed last night, or your depressed now." He announced while pushing the blonde up against the resting spot palm tree. "So which one is it Riku tell me.." Riku gasped clearly shocked by the sudden attitude coming off of the other. This was not expected, especially to Riku. Sora was usually easy to read, and it wasn't hard to see where and what his ideas where most of the time. Though, this was all new to him. Riku had never seen Sora so aggressive like this before. "S-Sora I don't have to explain my self..." That's when Sora leaned closer into him and nuzzled his neck all lovingly like before whispering deeply. "Got cha'"

There was an awkward stillness that roamed over the both of them. And then there was a loud smack that rung in the mini tropical land, provided by Riku. Sora laughed out while he was getting beaten up by the silver haired man. He didn't know why he made such a reaction come from Riku, but he loved it. It showed that whatever Riku was going through, he could still make the other laugh. So to Sora, that's all he needed, a smiling Riku.

* * *

**Well, that's that guys. I hope you liked it. I know it has been a long time. So, I'm still sorry about that. And if you see any mistakes please tell me. **

**Love**

**~Yuki**


End file.
